


【哈利波特AU】家庭旅行

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [30]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】家庭旅行

天气晴朗。

民俊快活地在权顺荣身上爬来爬去，时不时指着窗外路过的山羊叽叽喳喳。权顺荣喜气洋洋地回应着儿子不知何处安放的兴奋，讲起了之前认真抄在本子上的当地传说。民俊又是“哇——”地发出惊叹声，又是脱了鞋子在位子上蹦跳。对面躺在全圆佑大腿上酣睡的敏英不安地扭动了起来，全圆佑本来就紧蹙的眉头现在已经成了一个死结，手里的羽毛笔也在纸面上划出火花般的声响。

最先注意到全圆佑异样的是权顺荣，这次家庭旅行的策划者。

为了奖励民俊最近的刻苦练习，权顺荣承诺，只要小提琴比赛一结束就带着他搭火车去旅行。民俊虽然平时吊儿郎当，在学校里时不时惹出或大或小的麻烦，这次却拿出了堪比世纪决斗的勤奋，最终成功摘得金牌。说起来，权顺荣和全圆佑都是频繁为了工作登上轮船飞机前往许多其他国度的人，但是像这样带着儿子出来还是头一次。权顺荣一想起来就觉得心酸又愧疚，实在是亏欠了这个孩子很多。他作行程计划的时候甚至还费了一个周末学会了使用网络搜索，绝对要让儿子玩的尽兴。全圆佑从一开始就对这次旅行表现出了微妙的抗拒，先是推说太忙没空，又时不时提起敏英要上早教课的事情，在权顺荣的持续数周的死缠烂打下，才终于动用了数年间积攒的珍惜休假，背着成罐奶粉、数瓶消毒液和大包纸尿裤，抱着两岁多的妹妹跟着来了。看到全圆佑出门前拎起公文包的一刻，他安慰自己，一家人在一起的重要时刻，全圆佑大概不会没眼力见到掏出什么卷宗或者报告来批阅吧，携带每天使用的皮包也不过是习惯使然。可是刚把敏英哄睡，他就毫不犹豫地抽出一沓羊皮纸开始勾勾画画。

“我们是出来高高兴兴玩的。”权顺荣看着全圆佑那副压抑着烦躁的表情就觉得窝火，“不是来看谁眼色的。”

“我倒觉得偶尔有点眼色不是坏事。”从女儿被吵到翻身他就开始敏感起来，他不明白为什么权顺荣不能让儿子安静一点，就算他们坐在隔间里影响不到空荡车厢中的其他乘客。

“那你就把文件收起来。”

“不可能。”全圆佑因为攥羽毛笔攥得太用力，指节发出了咔嚓的轻响。“所有人都像你一样吗？休假就不用工作了。”

“全圆佑！”权顺荣觉得自己已经被愤怒的火星点燃了，要不是身处公共场合，恐怕一起被点燃的还有火车的座椅。“这么喜欢工作，回魔法部好了。”

全圆佑缓慢地把文件整理好，夹上夹子，笔别上去。

“你觉得我想来？”他抬起眼睛冷声问。

民俊从全圆佑开口的那一刹那就僵住了，现在更是怕得搂着权顺荣的手臂不敢动了。

“呜——”敏英挣扎了一会儿，终于张开眼睛踢着小脚哼哼着闹了起来，扒着全圆佑的腿喊着要喝奶。整个隔间里一时只剩下她断断续续的哭声。

“你不是孩子们的爸爸吗？”权顺荣看着全圆佑已经一手把包盖上拎起来了，气急败坏地质问，“一家人的时间对你不重要？”

全圆佑嘴里轻声安抚着饥饿的小婴儿，把行李架上的箱子拽下来，另一只手把敏英托进了怀里。

“你出去试试。”权顺荣开始冒冷汗了，毫无底气地说。中途走掉这种事情他绝对做得出来——他敢在各国魔法部和安全部部长面前拍着桌子厉声反对他们的追捕方案，更别提反对权顺荣了。

全圆佑头也没回，推门走了。

抵达酒店时他们仍旧处于僵持状态，除了必要的证件交接和礼貌用语没作更多的交谈。民俊已经吓得一句话也不敢说，只是垂着小脑袋拎着琴箱，默默拉着权顺荣的手走。敏英喝了奶粉又睡着了，在全圆佑怀里一直没醒。权顺荣简单整理了一下行李洗了把脸，推开门却发现全圆佑已经搂着敏英缩进了被子里。民俊坐在床沿上望着窗外的小河太过出神，以至于权顺荣拍他肩膀时被吓得一缩。

权顺荣的心剧烈地绞痛了起来。民俊失落又隐忍的眼神让他恨不得把全圆佑从被子下面拎出来痛揍，可是这样做只会让他们在争执的泥潭里陷得更深。他叹了口气，说我们走吧，你喜欢的古堡还是要去参观的。民俊转过头看了一会儿已经睡熟的爸爸和妹妹，担心地动了动嘴唇，最后也没把什么说出口。

下午的旅行可谓是一团糟。

这座古堡建于五百多年前，有很多非巫师不能发现的秘密机关。权顺荣使尽浑身解数让民俊打起精神，可是曾经让儿子憧憬不已的盔甲和石像仿佛一下子失去了吸引力。这一下午民俊都是强颜欢笑，出于照顾权顺荣感受的那种。没走完一半外面就下起了雨，民俊低声地说，妹妹要是在这儿就好了，她会很喜欢的。权顺荣胸口发闷，打起伞干脆带着他慢慢走回了酒店。

与父子俩压抑的气氛截然相反，敏英咯咯的笑声在推门那一刹那就飘了出来。桌上放着半个红苹果，地上摊着那个沉得让权顺荣怀疑里面是不是塞着火龙的手提箱，露出半箱花花绿绿的绘本。全圆佑依旧全神贯注地读着手里的那一本，女儿就靠在他怀里手舞足蹈。权顺荣手里的伞啪嗒掉在门边，眼泪像雨水一样顺着冰凉的脸颊迅速滑落。他什么也没说就跑出了房间，留下换鞋换到一半的民俊中了石化咒似地停在原地。民俊回头看了看爸爸和妹妹，两个人好像根本没人开过门似地，依旧沉浸在童话的世界里，门外的权顺荣已经消失在了走廊尽头。他深呼吸一口，把已经被打湿的鞋子擦干摆整齐，抓起那半个苹果啃了一口，瘫在了沙发上。

转天他们搭车前往市中心的博物馆。

虽说当年坐在同一个课堂里学习麻瓜研究，混血出身的权顺荣的考试成绩却比全圆佑低了几十分，差点滑入不及格重修的区间。考试前夜匆匆背完的知识点早就在交卷那一刻被流放到了西伯利亚，可是如今全圆佑却依然能从容地给孩子们讲述那些雕塑和油画的来历与技法。看着全圆佑脖子上骑着的敏英，手里牵着的民俊，和背上那个少说用了十五次延展咒的沉重皮质背包，权顺荣觉得火气稍微被浇灭了一点，毕竟全圆佑为孩子们做的有很多是他力所不能及的。比如讲解艺术品，比如面试小学，再比如把鱼刺一根根挑干净。午饭结束后权顺荣觉得自己已经原谅了全圆佑，毕竟他一向是表面拒不配合实际暗地准备的别扭精。下午即将参观的遗址位于山顶，权顺荣对历史一窍不通，但是很希望能分担点什么，于是就把注意力转向了那个背包。

“我拿着这个吧。”他说。“爬山会很累的。”

全圆佑在给敏英擦蹭到脸颊上的番茄酱，漫不经心地回答道，“谢谢。我自己来就行了。”

权顺荣沉默了一会儿，给民俊被蚊子咬了的手臂涂了点药膏，直接拎着包站了起来。全圆佑放下湿纸巾伸手去够，反复的推让间那个包终于砸在了权顺荣的脚背上。他顿时疼得眼泪直冒——为什么有人能为了所谓的“得体”，把大半个行李箱才能装下的物品塞进一个小包呢？全圆佑的神色紧绷了起来，他一把抓过那个包放回椅子上，脱掉权顺荣的鞋，借着桌子的遮掩抽出魔杖检查已经发红的脚背，把袜子套回去时只轻描淡写地说了句“不要紧”。权顺荣刚刚熄灭的怒火又成功熊熊燃烧，爆裂声噼啪作响。

“不要紧？”他咬着牙反问。

“我受过最轻的伤都是这程度的一百倍了。”全圆佑根本没有收回刚才那句话的意思，已经把敏英抱起来了。民俊紧张地扯了扯权顺荣的衣袖，生怕两个人就这样站在大街上吵起来。

“我的痛苦在你眼里就这么不值一提吗？”权顺荣觉得每一个字都是咔咔从嘴里迸射出来的，像是太阳下干燥炸裂的豆荚。

“那就回酒店去。”全圆佑已经把魔杖抽出来了，“歇着。”

下午的行程还是那样草草地结束了，权顺荣觉得自己暂时忍了一轮没有爆发，其实毫无意义。敏英就算再迟钝也感受到了剑拔弩张的气氛，民俊又罕见而毫不令人意外地垂着头了。那处烈日下的遗址在全家人眼里全无历史的厚重感，倒是很好地展现了他们的内心此刻是何等苦闷颓丧。

晚饭后全圆佑拿着手机上了阳台接听，没什么感情地听取着案件的进度，再简短迅速地给出几句指导意见。民俊跑去看着婴儿椅里的敏英了，因为她又开始把胡萝卜捏出来扔在地板上了。权顺荣看着夕阳下全圆佑的背影，耳朵里听着儿子嘟嘟囔囔说着“不能挑食啊”的声音，眼泪安静地涌了出来。全圆佑很快挂了电话，抓起笔翻开本子上匆匆记下了点什么，一抬头却对上了权顺荣通红的眼睛。他诧异了几秒，又看看远处还在为了胡萝卜角力的兄妹俩，叹口气说，你这样孩子们也会哭的。然后抓起外套，看了看手表，抬高声音冲着里屋说，民俊看着妹妹，我和你爸出去走走。

权顺荣哭了一会儿就累了，也因为他觉得就算他把眼泪哭干也不能动摇全圆佑什么。太阳已经完全落下去了，一些年轻人收起阳伞，抬出了烧烤架，开始迎着海风喝酒聊天。

“你怎么了。一直不高兴。” 

“我挺讨厌你的。”权顺荣很直白地说。

“不幸的是，我非常喜欢你。”全圆佑的语气像是在陈述什么不争的事实。“我以为我已经足够努力了，但是看上去完全不够。”

“我讨厌你就算旅游还要工作。民俊不是你的孩子吗？”

“他是。就是为了和他出来才把工作带出来的。”全圆佑把权顺荣往里拽了一把，以免他踩上一个伞架，“但我看不到把敏英和我带出来的意义何在。”

“她也是我的孩子。她没那么脆弱。相反，到现在为止她玩得挺开心的。”

“确实。”全圆佑承认道，“我也许没必要背那么多抗过敏魔药出来。你的脚怎么样了？”

“我说怎么拎起来那么重。你是来开药铺吗？”权顺荣极不情愿地回答，“不疼了。但是我也讨厌你忽视我受伤。”

“因为我觉得根本不会有事。”全圆佑想了一会儿说，“我给那个包下了咒语预防这种情况。我以为我的‘检查’足以安慰你的心理作用了。”

“那也不成。”权顺荣撅嘴。

“好吧，”他们已经走到海边几乎踏入浪花了，全圆佑干脆停下来。“怎么才可以呢？”

“怎么也不可以。”权顺荣说着就把脸颊转了过去。

全圆佑笑了笑，捧着权顺荣的脸说闭眼，然后很用力地亲他了一口。“对不起，顺荣。”

“那你也闭眼。”权顺荣带着笑意说。

扑通。

“哈哈哈哈哈——”权顺荣笑得响亮，“想什么呢！”

“好啊，权顺荣。”全圆佑咳嗽着从水里爬出来，“今天我非得把你捉拿归案不可。”

“有本事你就抓啊。”权顺荣为自己成功把全圆佑推进海里而得意洋洋，脱下鞋就沿着海滩大笑着跑了。

进屋时星星已经升了起来，全圆佑和权顺荣顶着满头沙子和碎海草滴着水从门外进来。敏英已经开始说梦话了，民俊就开着小灯坐在窗边翻书。

“你们俩干嘛去了。”民俊合上书叉着腰盘问道，“这么久。”

“散步。”全圆佑一脸堂堂正正，好像刚才和权顺荣在海里打闹不休的不是他一样。

“洗澡去！”民俊板着脸把他俩往浴室里推，但是还是没忍住笑出声，“脏死啦。”


End file.
